Un pirate dans le Cansas
by Miss Cybersparrow
Summary: Quand Jack apprend qu'une personne qui lui est chère va bintôt se marier, il est heureux, mais quand il arrive à la cérémonie, la personne est enlevée...!


Salut! Bon, je sais que ma fics est pas terrible, mais bon, ca peut ce comprendre, c'est ma première! Envoyez moi des reviews!!!

###"#################################

Chapitre 1: Un pirate

En pleine mer des Caraïbes voguait un bateau noir. A son gouvernail, il y avait un homme bronzé, les yeux barbouillés au khôl, des perles et un bandeau dans ses cheveux emmêlés avec l'attirail complet du parfait pirate. Ils voguaient depuis à présent quelques semaines, et n'avaient plus de vivres, excepter deux bouteilles de rhum, dont une dans les mains de l'équipage et l'autre dans celles du pirate. Il se trouvait qu'il était le capitaine du bateau, qui n'était autre que le Black Pearl, donc il ne pouvait être que Jack Sparrow, porta la bouteille à se lèvres et but de longues gorgées. Un jeune homme et une jeune femme assez belle, certes d'une beauté ancienne, mais belle tout de même, s'approchèrent du capitaine:

Jack, quand arriveront nous à Tortuga?

Dans quelques heures, pourquoi, ça l'ami?

Par ce que nous avons faim, voilà pourquoi! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Jack la regarda en vacillant, puis lui tendit la bouteille de rhum.

Tenez, c'est bon le rhum!

Will prit la bouteille et observa tour à tour à tour la bouteille et le pirate. Elle était vide, et Jack semblait aussi saoul que la bouteille était sèche. Mais il cuvait vite, et dans une heure où deux, il serai à nouveau normal, quoi que le terme "normal" convenait peu au pirate. Le jeune homme soupira et retourna s'accouder au rebord accompagné d'Elizabeth.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient sur le quai du port.

Equipage! clama Jack les bras tendus, Et invités, poursuivit t-il en regardant les Turner. Tournée générale! Et c'est moi qui sers!

Chapitre 2: L'étranger

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'auberge. Jack, Will et Elizabeth - qui s'était mise en pantalon pour l'occasion- s'étaient installés à une table, un pu à l'écart pour discuter de la suite des événements. Ils parlaient tranquillement depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Jack parut apercevoir quelqu'un dans le dos du couple, et se leva sans dire un mot. Le capitaine s'approcha d'un petit homme trapu au visage anguleux, une cicatrice barrant son visage, et emmitouflé dans une cape. Jack chuchota quelque chose à son oreille droite, la gauche étant coupée, et l'homme se leva, suivant Jack dans l'arrière cour. Après quelques instants d'hésitations, Elizabeth et Will les suivirent discrètement. Ils se cachèrent derrière un muret, et écoutèrent leurs discussion.

Tu connais la procédure, dit l'homme à Jack.

Celui ci hocha la tête et enleva sa chemise, révélant son torse nu. Will eut la surprise de sa vie, et il aurai crié, si son épouse ne lui avait pas mis la man devant la bouche. Le torse et les avant-bras du pirates étaient couverts de cicatrices, bien que laissant de la peau à nu. Elizabeth fut tout de même surprise: le pirate lui avait caché la moitié de ses cicatrices sur l'île ( ceux qui n'ont pas le DVD bonus ne peuvent pas comprendre)...L'homme hocha la tête, et Jack se tourna, exposant à la vue des zébrures rouge vifs.

Satisfait? Demanda Jack en remettant sa chemise.

Pour seule réponse, l'étranger le serra contre lui, puis lui dit:

Tu as bien changé, Jack. Pourtant, notre dernière rencontre n'a eu lieu, qu'il n'y que quelques mois!

Oh, il s'en est passé des choses! J'ai tué Barbossa, récupéré le Pearl, changé 'équipage, retrouvé le fils de Bill le bottier,...

Tu as retrouvé Bill?! Sa à dû te faire mal, je sais qu'il était comme le père que tu n'a jamais eu...

Une vague de tristesse passa dans les yeux du pirate.

... et que tu as déprimé quand tu as appris qu'il était mort, poursuivit l'homme.

Pourquoi ressasser le passé, comment va Maman?

A l'annonce du nom de la femme, l'homme recula d'un pas, visiblement terrifié. Jack ricana.

Je vois qu'elle n'a pas changé. Et des nouvelles de...Papa?

Non, aucune. Par contre, ta sœur va se marier! Tu es invité, évidemment!

La réaction de Jack fut immédiate - un grand sourire illumina son visage- tout comme celle de Will et d'Elizabeth: un grand "QUOI" retentit, Jack et l'homme tournèrent la tête en même temps.

A suivre!!!

Des reviews!!!!


End file.
